1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for generating and dispersing a liquid-droplet haze and in particular to such a system and method for effecting pest control and bird control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art reveals the following patent references:    1. Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,960, issued Mar. 15, 1966 and entitled “Apparatus For Dispersing Liquids In A Spray Or Fog”, which discloses:
“This invention relates to apparatus for creating a spray or a fog of liquid which is to be dispersed in particle form over a substantially wide area, as for example, in dispersing of liquid insecticides.”
“Apparatus of this type. is often required to produce a spray (or a fog) intended to cover a substantially great area. To accomplish this purpose properly, it is necessary to break the liquid into particles of substantially uniform and small size, and to distribute such particles evenly over the area. When a large area is to be covered, the amount of liquid to be handled in this matter is substantial, and it is desirable to provide apparatus which can be operated without requiring substantial maintenance or skill in its use, while being capable of handling the high rates of liquid consumption which are necessary for this purpose.”
“For example, the present invention provides a device which can create either a spray (i.e., small particles in air) or a fog (a suspension of fine condensate droplets in a gas) while dispersing liquid insecticide solutions at rates of as much as 120 gallons per hour. On the other hand this rate can be substantially decreased, if the requirements of a job are such that a much lower rate is necessary, without varying the particle size and even particle distribution obtained by the apparatus. In creating fogs, particularly, the velocity of gases through the fogging apparatus may be in the neighborhood of 250 feet per second, at volumes up to 1,000 c.f.m., and at temperatures sufficient to vaporize the liquid completely, for example temperatures in excess of 1,000° F. and in the neighborhood of 1,850° F. While operating at such temperatures and rates, the apparatus must still avoid formation of carbon in the fogging nozzle in order to minimize maintenance problems.”
“Furthermore, since many of the carrier liquids for insecticides are flammable, it is necessary to provide a supply of hot gas, for example at the rates and temperatures mentioned above, while avoiding the introduction of flame into the fogging nozzle where the insecticide solution might ignite.”    2. Stains U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,401, issued Mar. 14, 1972 and entitled “Low Volume Insecticide Aerosol Generator”, which discloses:
“A method of producing an insecticide spray for killing insects with droplets in the size range of from about 5 microns to about 15 microns. The spray consists of an insecticide, such as Naled-14, diluted with a nonvolatile liquid, such as cottonseed oil, in a ratio of 1 to 4 by volume. The aerosol generating equipment includes an engine driven blower supplying air at about 450 cubic feet per minute at a pressure of about 4 psi. This air is supplied to a group of four air-liquid double vertical nozzles that atomizes the insecticide into the 5-micron to 15-micron size range.”
“An insecticide aerosol generator comprising: a source of air; a source of insecticide; an elongated manifold; at least one nozzle mounted within and on the wall of said manifold and having the outlet thereof penetrate said wall and communicate with the atmosphere; said nozzle having an insecticide inlet operatively connected to said source of insecticide; said nozzle including a first air inlet section having vanes oriented in a first direction for generating an air vortex having a clockwise direction of rotation and a second air inlet section having vanes oriented in a second direction for generating an air vortex having a counterclockwise direction of rotation; a conduit for supplying air from said source of air to the interior of said manifold; and said first and second air inlet sections being in communication with the air in the interior of said manifold; said at least one nozzle comprises four nozzles spaced at regular intervals along the length of said manifold; said source of air comprises a means that supplies air to said manifold at a rate of about 450 cubic feet per minute and at a pressure of about 4 psi.; said source of insecticide comprises a means for supplying insecticide to said nozzles at a rate in the range from about 0 to about 100 ounces per minute.”
“An aerosol generator comprising: a source of liquid; a source of air; spray forming means operatively connected to said source of liquid and said source of air for mixing the liquid from said source of liquid with the air from said source of air; said spray forming means forming at least about 95 percent of the spray from said spray forming means into droplets in the size range of from about 5 microns to about 15 microns; said source of air comprises a high pressure means for supplying air to said spray forming means at a rate of about 450 cubic feet per minute and at a pressure of about 4 psi.; and said source of liquid comprises a high flow rate means for supplying liquid to said spray forming means at a rate in the range of from about 0 to about 100 ounces per minute.”    3. Stains U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,762, issued Feb. 26, 1974 and entitled “Low Volume Insecticide Aerosol Generator”, which discloses:
“A method of producing an insecticide spray for killing insects with droplets in the size range of from about 5 microns to about 15 microns. The spray consists of an insecticide, such as Naled-14, diluted with a non-volatile liquid, such as cottonseed oil, in a ratio of 1 to 4 by volume. The aerosol generating equipment includes an engine driven blower supplying air at about 450 cubic feet per minute at a pressure of about 4 psi. This air is supplied to a group of four air-liquid double vertical nozzles that atomizes the insecticide into the 5 micron to 15 micron size range.”
“A method of producing a chemical spray wherein at least about 95 percent of the spray comprises droplets in the size range of from about 5 microns to about 15 microns in diameter consisting of: passing a high volume of air at an elevated pressure of approximately 4 psi at approximately ambient temperature into a mixing chamber; simultaneously directly introducing a liquid chemical solution into said mixing chamber; and creating a turbulence in the air flow through the chamber and thereby causing a breakup of the liquid solution prior to discharge from the mixing chamber; said turbulence is created by generating an air vortex of the air passing through the mixing chamber; said turbulence is intensified by creating a second air vortex having a direction of flow opposite to said first mentioned air vortex; said spray is intended for the purpose of killing insects such as mosquitoes and flies; said liquid chemical solution comprises 1 part by volume of active insecticide and 4 parts by volume of a non-volatile liquid; said insecticide comprises NALED-14; said non-volatile liquid comprises cottonseed oil.”    4. Gill and Becker U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,290, issued Feb. 5, 1991 and entitled “Diffusion Fogger”, which discloses:
“A diffusion fogger is packed on a road case. Fans draw air through a baffle chamber and through fan openings into a fan chamber, an air compressor above the fan chamber provides compressed air to a fog head assembly. The fog head assembly releases an oil mist fog into a fog duct. Air from the fan chamber is blown through the duct and out through a front opening, entraining and delivering the fog. Air from the fan chamber is circulated over a path that serves to cool the compressor, compressed air, and exhausts from the outlet ducts. The fog head is a removable vertical assembly of an oil sump chamber and a nozzle array chamber. The nozzles, with inlets to an air manifold draw up filtered oil from an oil manifold and spray a fine mist of oil and decompressed air into the nozzle chamber. The mist continues through the next above baffle box filled with marbles, removing large oil droplets. Oil collected by the marbles drains through the nozzle chamber into the sump, and the mist continues upward and horizontally through the top filter chamber, which has a foam filter. The mist is exhausted into the mist duct, where it is entrained in the air delivered by the fans which carries the fog to the desired location. The fog head and mist duct are located in a vertically hinged door on the road case.”
“A diffusing fogger, comprising a soundproof case, an air compressor having an inlet and outlet mounted within the case, a heat exchanger connected to the outlet of the air compressor for cooling compressed air, a water trap connected to an outlet of the heat exchanger for removing water from the cooled compressed air, a venturi nozzle connected to the water trap for releasing dry compressed air, an oil supply connected to the nozzle for drawing oil from the oil supply into the nozzle and atomizing the oil with the dry compressed air and releasing atomized oil from the nozzle, a fan mounted in the case for drawing air into the case and drawing air over the air compressor for cooling the air compressor, and air-directing ducts for directing air from the fan over the compressor and the heat exchanger and directing hot air from the heat exchanger out of the case, and further air-directing ducts for directing air from the fan out of the case around the atomized oil and air from the nozzle.”
“Fogger apparatus comprising a multiple layer, thin, rectangular nozzle head and filter box, comprising a first lower oil sump chamber, an oil intake manifold at the bottom of the chamber, the oil intake manifold having vertically-oriented oil line connectors and oil filters horizontally-extending into the oil manifold, a site glass connected to a side of the oil sump chamber, an opening in the top of the oil sump chamber, oil tubes connected to the oil line connectors and extending upward through the opening in the top of the oil sump chamber, a nozzle chamber, an opening in a bottom of the nozzle chamber aligned with the opening in the top of the oil sump chamber, an air manifold positioned in the nozzle chamber, a plurality of nozzles having inlets connected to the air manifold and having spray nozzle outlets, and having oil inlets on the nozzles between the air inlets and the spray nozzles, the oil lines being connected to the oil inlets for drawing oil through the filters and oil manifold and oil lines into the nozzles, with air flowing through the nozzles from the air manifold, the nozzle chamber having a small opening aligned with the air manifold and a compressed air connector connected to the air manifold through the small opening, a nozzle access hole in the nozzle chamber near the small hole for accessing the nozzles, a mist flow hole remote from the nozzle access hole for flowing mist outward, a marble maze chamber positioned adjacent the nozzle chamber, the marble maze chamber having a plurality of openings adjacent the mist opening in the nozzle chamber for flowing mist through the plurality of openings, marbles disposed in the marble chamber, the marble chamber having a mist-releasing opening at an end of the chamber opposite the plural mist-inflow openings in the marble chamber, a filter chamber positioned adjacent the marble chamber, the filter chamber having plural marble-restricting openings in a wall and a mist-releasing opening in a wall at a position thereon remote from the marble-restricting openings wall, and a mist exhaust connected to the mist-releasing opening in the top wall of the filter chamber.”
“Fog head apparatus comprising a compressed air connector, an air manifold connected to the compressed air connector for receiving compressed air from the connector, plural venturi spray nozzles having inlets connected to the air manifold, having suction ports and having spray nozzle head outlets, oil supply lines connected to the suction ports, a nozzle chamber surrounding the nozzles and a maze chamber connected to the nozzle chamber for passing oil mist sprayed from the spray nozzle heads through the maze, the maze chamber having an outlet, and a filter chamber having an inlet connected to the outlet of the maze chamber, the filter chamber having a foam filter and a mist outlet port connected to the filter chamber remote from the filter chamber inlet.”
“A mist head assembly comprising a plurality of chambers, a first chamber being an oil sump chamber having oil intake means, a second chamber being a nozzle chamber adjacent the first chamber and having a plurality of spray nozzles with receiving means for air and receiving means for oil, and having a mist flow hole for allowing mist to flow from the nozzle chamber, a maze chamber positioned adjacent to the nozzle chamber having a plurality of openings for receiving mist, and having means for collection of large mist particles and passage of finer mist particles, and having an opening for releasing the mist from the maze chamber, a filter chamber positioned adjacent to the maze chamber having a plurality of openings for receiving mist from the maze chamber and having a mist releasing opening, the entire mist head assembly being assembled together as one unit.”
“A mist head assembly comprising a vertical assembly of chambers, a first lower chamber being an oil sump chamber, an oil intake manifold at the bottom of the oil sump chamber, the oil intake manifold having vertically orientated oil line connectors and oil filters horizontally extending into the oil manifold, a sight glass connected to a side of the oil sump chamber, an opening in the top of the oil sump chamber, oil tubes connected to the oil line connectors on the manifold and extending upward through the opening in the top of the oil sump chamber, a nozzle chamber atop and adjacent to the oil sump chamber, an opening in a bottom of the nozzle chamber aligned with the opening in the top of the oil sump chamber, an air manifold positioned in the nozzle chamber, a plurality of nozzles having inlets connected to the air manifold and having spray nozzle outlets, and having oil inlets on the nozzles between the air inlets and the spray nozzles, the oil lines being connected to the oil inlets for drawing oil through the filters and oil manifold and oil lines into the nozzles, with air flowing through the nozzles from the oil manifold, the nozzle chamber having a small opening aligned with the air manifold and a compressed air quick coupling connector connected to the air manifold through the small opening, a nozzle access hole in the nozzle chamber near the small hole for accessing the nozzles, a mist flow hole remote from the nozzle access hole for flowing mist outward, a marble maze chamber positioned atop and adjacent the nozzle chamber, the marble maze chamber having a plurality of openings adjacent the mist opening in the nozzle chamber for flowing mist through the plurality of openings, marbles disposed in the marble chamber, the marbles being balls of a hard material that does not absorb oil, the marble chamber having a mist releasing opening at an end of the chamber opposite the plurality of mist inflow openings in the marble chamber, a filter chamber positioned atop and adjacent to the marble chamber, the filter chamber having plural marble restricting openings in a wall and a mist releasing opening in a wall at a position thereon remote from the marble restricting opening wall, and a mist exhaust connected to the mist releasing opening in the top wall of the filter chamber, bolts extending through the filter chamber, through the marble chamber, through the nozzle chamber and through parts of the oil sump chamber and holding the chambers assembled together, a handle connected to the bolts and positioned on the filtered chamber for lifting the carrying the entire mist head assembly as one unit to be easily removed from or installed within a fogger assembly.”    5. Ronge U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,511, issued Oct. 15, 1991 and entitled “Method And Apparatus For Compressing, Atomizing, And Spraying Liquid Substances”, which discloses:
“The method and apparatus for atomizing and spraying liquid substances serves in particular to produce clouds for inhalation purposes. The liquid substance to be atomized is compressed to such an extent that it decreases in volume and that it is then explosively released into the normal atmosphere. Due to its high internal pressure, the liquid substance bursts into extremely small particles.”
“A method for dispensing atomized liquid substances for inhalation comprising: compressing the liquid substance to be atomized at a pressure of 300×105 Pa to 800×105 Pa so that the liquid substance decreases in volume; explosively releasing the compressed liquid substance to the normal atmosphere at a pressure of 1×105 Pa, for causing the liquid substance to burst into extremely small particles; and repeating such steps preferably several times.”    6. Clark et als U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,352, issued Sep. 30, 1997 and entitled “Methods Of Identifying The Avian Repellent Effects Of A Compound And Methods Of Repelling Birds From Materials Susceptible To Consumption By Birds”, which discloses:
“There is provided by the invention a structure-activity model for identifying avian repellent compounds. It has now been found that certain topological and electronic features of a molecule, especially the presence of a core ring structure, the basicity of the molecule in general, and the electro-negativity of the core ring structure, are predictive of its avian repellency. Such features may be used to identify avian repellent compounds and such compounds may be utilized in methods for repelling birds from consuming or utilizing a material. There is further provided by this invention, novel avian repellents for use in methods of repelling birds from consuming or utilizing materials otherwise susceptible to consumption or utilization. Additionally, methods for repelling birds from consuming or utilizing non-potable aquatic habitats are provided herein.”    7. Preiser and Vogt U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,474, issued Dec. 23, 1997 and entitled “Bird Aversion Compositions”, which discloses:
“A liquid bird aversion solution having methyl anthranilate in an amount of from 15 to 50% by weight of a total weight of the solution; d-limonene in an amount of from 10 to 50% by weight of a total weight of the solution; and isopropyl myristate in an amount of from 10 to 50% by weight of a total weight of the solution. The liquid solution is lighter than water and forms a thin liquid film on a surface of a source when applied to the source.”    8. Pelissier U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,214, issued Feb. 22, 2005 and entitled “Scent Dispersal Apparatus”, which discloses:
“A scent dispersal apparatus includes a housing having an aperture for permitting gaseous communication between an interior of the housing and an ambient atmosphere. The scent dispersal apparatus also includes a gaseous flow device provided for generating a gaseous stream, and a scent reservoir. The gaseous flow device selectively entrains molecules of a scent disposed within the scent reservoir to form a scent laden gaseous stream, the scent laden gaseous stream being exhausted through the aperture to the ambient atmosphere.”
“A scent dispersal apparatus, comprising: a housing having an aperture for permitting gaseous communication between an interior of said housing and an ambient atmosphere; a gaseous flow device for generating a gaseous stream; a scent reservoir, wherein said gaseous flow device selectively entrains molecules of a scent disposed within said scent reservoir to form a scent laden gaseous stream, said scent laden gaseous stream being exhausted through said aperture to said ambient atmosphere; and wherein said gaseous flow device directs said gaseous stream to said scent reservoir via a first conduit extending from said gaseous flow device to said scent reservoir, said first conduit including a valve assembly for selectively isolating said scent reservoir from fluid communication with said gaseous flow device.”
“A scent dispersal apparatus, comprising: a housing having a first compartment and a second compartment, said first compartment accommodating a gaseous flow device for generating a gaseous stream and said second compartment accommodating a scent reservoir for holding liquid animal scent; a first conduit extending from said gaseous flow device and into said scent reservoir, said first conduit having a distal end submerged within said liquid animal scent and disposed adjacent a bottom of said scent reservoir; a second conduit extending from said scent reservoir and through an aperture in an exterior wall of said housing, said second conduit having a distal end disposed within said scent reservoir yet above the level of said liquid animal scent; and wherein said gaseous flow device directs said gaseous stream through said second conduit and into said liquid animal scent, thereby entraining molecules of said liquid animal scent and forming a scent laden gaseous stream which is exhausted to an ambient atmosphere via said second conduit.”    9. Crawford patent application publication 2006-0251691, published Nov. 9, 2006 and entitled “Apparatus For Dispersing A Bird Haze Product From A Can”, which discloses:
“An aerosol tiny mist hazer apparatus. The apparatus has an aerosol can that contains about 10% by weight Methyl Anthranilate oil and about 90% by weight of an iso-butane and propane propellant mixture. The apparatus has an aerosol valve with a vapor tap at the top and having a fine aerosol nozzle for producing a fine, evenly dispersed and stable haze having particle sizes less than 20 microns (in the form of a breathable haze) for use in maintaining birds flying away.”
“An aerosol haze apparatus for producing a mist haze comprising: an aerosol can containing a pressurized solution of about 10% by weight Methyl Anthranilate oil and about 90% by weight of an iso-butane and propane propellant mixture; an aerosol valve coupled to the can; and a aerosol nozzle coupled to the valve, wherein the nozzle when activated produces a mist haze that includes the contents of the can, the mist haze has an average particle size less than about 20 microns.”
“An aerosol mist haze apparatus for producing a fine light tiny mist haze comprising: a handheld portable aerosol can containing about 10% by weight Methyl Anthranilate oil mix and about 90% by weight of a propellant; an aerosol valve coupled to the can; and a aerosol nozzle coupled to the valve for producing a mist haze when activated, the mist haze having an average particle size less than about 20 microns while being released.”    10. Crawford patent application publication 2006-0152078, published Jul. 5, 2007 and entitled “Method And System For Dispensing A Dry Haze Nasal Treatment From A Liquid”, which discloses:
“Methods and apparatus for dispensing the chemical solutions, such as a low viscosity liquid chemical solution for inhaling size, are disclosed. A small particle haze, including a liquid chemical, such as low viscosity liquids that are inhaled when in haze form, is created in an enclosed container. The small particle haze is created by one or more venturi nozzles. The small particle haze is filtered to remove particles in excess of a predetermined size. The remaining particles are combined with a stream of air that separates the particles into a dry haze. The stream of air also directs the combination into a dispensing tube that includes a plurality of outlets for dispensing the dry haze. Relatively small diameter sized dispensing tubes are formed of a relatively rigid material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Larger sized dispensing tubes are inflatable. The air added to inflate inflatable tubes further separates the dry haze particles. Filtering prevents dirt and debris from polluting the dry haze that is created through the mixture of clean dry air with the small particles.”
“A method of dispensing a dry haze, comprising: generating a dry haze containing small particles containing a liquid chemical solution; filtering the dry haze to remove particles above a predetermined size; and blowing air into the filtered dry haze to separate the particles containing a liquid chemical solution and direct the particles containing a liquid chemical solution into a closed distribution system or directly into the air.”
“Apparatus for dispensing a liquid chemical solution, comprising: a haze generator for generating a haze containing small particles including a low viscosity liquid for inhaling, a filter for filtering the haze containing small particles including a liquid chemical to remove particles above a predetermined size; a blower system for creating a high speed air stream, combining the high speed air stream with said filtered haze to increase the separation between said small particles containing a liquid chemical to create a dry haze and direct said dry haze into a distribution system; and a distribution system for receiving and distributing said filtered dry haze over large areas.”    11. Crawford U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,745, issued Feb. 26, 2008 and entitled “Hazing A Bird Repellent Solution”, which discloses:
“A method and a machine for dispersing a liquid bird repellent solution. The method includes providing a liquid bird repellent solution at a first orifice. The first orifice is defined in a liquid conduit. A flow of air is released through a second orifice to an ambient atmosphere. The second orifice is defined in an air conduit. The air conduit encloses the first orifice and contains air at a pressure significantly elevated with respect to that of the ambient atmosphere. The second orifice is spaced sufficiently apart from the first orifice to allow the flow of air to form a venturi to entrain droplets of the liquid bird repellent solution into the flow of air from the first orifice.”
“A method for dispersing a liquid bird repellent solution, the method comprising: delivering a pressurized flow of air through a jet; sending a liquid bird repellent solution to an orifice; dispersing the liquid bird repellent solution in the pressurized flow of air; and filtering the droplets entrained in the flow of air to cause the removal of droplets in excess of 20 microns in diameter from the dispersed liquid bird repellent solution, wherein the jet is spaced sufficiently apart from the orifice to allow the flow of air to entrain droplets of the liquid bird repellent solution into the flow of air from the jet.”
“A machine for dispersing a liquid bird repellent solution, the machine comprising: a housing including a reservoir of liquid bird repellent solution, the housing defining an airspace and also including an exhaust port; a first conduit having an orifice, the first conduit being configured to conduct the liquid bird repellent solution from the reservoir to the orifice, the orifice being located within the airspace; and a second conduit having a jet, the second conduit configured to conduct pressurized air to the jet, the jet located within the housing and being spaced sufficiently apart from the orifice to allow the pressurized air to entrain the liquid bird repellent solution out of the orifice and create a mist of the entrained liquid bird repellent solution.”    12. Yun patent application publication 2009-0008473, published Jan. 8, 2009 and entitled “Portable Haze Sprayer Having Multiple-Function”, which discloses:
“A portable haze sprayer having a multi-function that can spray powder chemicals or a fertilizer, spray chemicals in a high pressure, and widely spray chemicals is provided. The portable haze sprayer includes: a chemical container including a pipe connector for supplying a wind pressure and a supply pipe to be an exit of stored liquid chemicals; an air blower to be driven with an engine; a frame for supporting the chemical container, the engine, and the air blower; an elbow that is communicated to an output terminal of the air blower to supply a wind pressure to the pipe connector of the chemical container through an air supply pipe; a spray pipe that is communicated to the elbow and that hazes chemicals that are supplied from the chemical container; a powder supply pipe that is provided at a side of the elbow to spray a granular fertilizer or powder chemicals to the injection pipe to be opened or closed with a valve with a handle; a pump that is mounted at the center of the frame; a clutch means that is disposed between the air blower and the pump and that interlocks with a clutch lever to switch power; and a level guide for guiding the clutch lever, and a blade assembly that includes a pair of bosses that is disposed to sustain an interval by a bushing within the injection pipe to be rotatably supported a blade.”
“A portable haze sprayer comprising: a chemical container provided with a pipe connector for supplying a wind pressure from outside and a supply pipe to be an exit of stored liquid chemicals; an air blower to be driven by an engine; a frame for supporting the chemical container, the engine, and the air blower; an elbow that is communicated to an output terminal of the air blower and supplying a wind pressure to the pipe connector of the chemical container through an air supply pipe; and a spray pipe that is interposed to the elbow and a reducer and provided with a blade assembly for hazing chemicals therein, and a powder supply pipe that is opened or closed by a valve which is provided at one end of the elbow, the valve having a handle.”
“A portable haze sprayer comprising: a chemical container provided with a pipe connector for supplying a wind pressure from outside, a supply pipe to be an exit of stored liquid chemicals, and containing liquid chemicals therein; an air blower to be driven by an engine; a frame for supporting the chemical container, the engine, and the air blower; an elbow that is communicated to an output terminal of the air blower and supplying a wind pressure to the pipe connector of the chemical container through an air supply pipe; a pump disposed opposite to the air blower in a center of the frame, a spray pipe that is interposed to the elbow and a reducer and provided with a blade assembly for hazing chemicals therein, and a clutch mean for switching a power transmission series of between the air blower and the pump.”
“A portable haze sprayer comprising: a chemical container comprising a pipe connector for supplying a wind pressure and a supply pipe to be an exit of stored liquid chemicals; an air blower to be driven with an engine; a frame for supporting the chemical container, the engine, and the air blower; an elbow that is communicated to an output terminal of the air blower to supply a wind pressure to the pipe connector of the chemical container through an air supply pipe; a spray pipe that is communicated to the elbow and in which a blade assembly for hazing chemicals that are supplied from the chemical container is provided at the inside thereof; a powder supply pipe that is provided at a side of the elbow to spray a granular fertilizer or powder chemicals to the injection pipe to be opened or closed with a valve with a handle; a pump that is mounted at the center of the frame; a clutch means that is disposed between the air blower and the pump and that interlocks with a clutch lever to switch power; and a level guide for guiding the clutch lever, wherein the blade assembly of the injection pipe comprises a pair of bosses that is disposed to sustain a predetermined interval by a bushing and that rotatably supports a blade.”
A review of the above cited patent references reveals that such references do not disclose applicants' claimed invention.